Reach Through Mists
by Uzukazi
Summary: Sometimes, the mists of the mind can be breached by a single person's efforts. That is what she did to me. Do not own Inuyasha or any other supporting characters.


**A/N Here is my newest story for you all to read, and if you'd go ahead and read the stuff at the end, I'd greatly appreciate it, and if not, then that is your choice. Please enjoy the story. **

"Inuyasha?"

My ears twitched at the sound of my name bouncing off of the surrounding trees. The fallen leaves on the forest floor danced in the gentle breeze that blew by. The soft crunching of two pairs of feet was slowly making its way towards me. That meant only one thing.

They were coming to find me, and they were getting close. Instead of running, as I had done every time before, I continued to sit in the tree I was currently occupying. I had given up trying to run away from them. They were just too damn stubborn.

They were just below me now, but I made no move to acknowledge their presence. It was Miroku who broke the awkward silence around us.

"Inuyasha, are you going to stay and talk to us?"

I gave him no response, letting him continue, but not really caring about what he was saying.

"Inuyasha. You missed the funeral," Sango's angry whisper floated up to my ears. "Why weren't you there?" she asked a little louder.

The smell of salt caught my attention. I opened my eyes for the first time today and looked up at the grey, cloudy sky. I heard a quiet hiccup and turned my attention to the couple below me.

Through the miscellaneous strands of silver hair blurring my eyesight, I could see them both. Sango had her head down, while Miroku had his slightly inclined towards her. It seemed to me that he was on edge, just in case Sango decided to try to attack me. Not to protect me, but to stop her from doing something she would later regret.

"Why weren't you at her fucking funeral! She screamed as she lifted her head to me. The image I saw would be one that stuck with me for the rest of my life, and I regretted opening my eyes. Sango, the strongest human I've ever known, was glaring at me, tears falling down her cheeks. Of course, she had every right to be angry and upset. But in all honesty, I didn't care anymore.

"That's none of your business," My voice seemed new to me, having not used it in a few weeks.

"Tell me now, Inuyasha!" her voice rose even higher in anger.

"I don't have to tell you anything."

Before Sango could yell some more Miroku spoke for the second time. "Inuyasha," he said, "we're your friends and we merely wish to help you."

"I don't need any help," was my only reply. It was Sango who spoke next, but in a calmer tone.

"Obviously you do if you don't go to a friend's, no, a loved one's funeral. Maybe you haven't realized that she is dead, and she's never coming back!"

Damn, I got pissed….

"Of course I know she's fucking dead! I was the one holding her while she died! Do you have any idea what that was like? Watching her struggle to breathe, while telling her everything was gonna be okay? No, you don't!" with that, I took off angrily through the trees.

I heard the voices calling after me, the owners trying to catch up to me. But they never would, and I'd be damned if I ever saw them or that village, which served as a grim reminder of what I had lost, again.

The pain that came whenever I thought about her attacked me with full force. When the pain was too much to bear, I would simply give into my animalistic instincts, and I would loose all sense of self-awareness. It lessened the pain to almost nonexistent, but it never completely rid me of it.

I found that when I gave into these instincts, all my remorse and bitter feelings were morphed into different, more bloodthirsty ones. Anger clouded my vision. Revenge controlled my thoughts. It was a shame that the bastard who killed her also died. He was lucky, dying before my revenge could get a hold of him. Now there was nothing to satisfy the rage inside of me.

I could feel my body's energy quickly fade to nothing. I had ingested nothing since she died. The only time I did eat something was when my inner demon took over and did the job itself, which wasn't very often.

I landed softly on the bed of a river. The small rocks and pebbles shifted under my weight. I stepped into the water and kept walking until I was waist deep. One look at my reflection told me that I was slowly returning to normal. It seemed odd how I could freely switch between hanyou and demon form, but it didn't matter. As long as it ceased the pain, I didn't question it.

I leapt out of the water, landing on a nearby branch. It was surrounded by leaves, so if anyone looked up, they wouldn't notice me. Just the way I liked it. I sat with my eyes closed, trying to think of nothing. But after what had happened today, that was impossible. What Sango had said still played through my mind. I stayed as still as possible and let my weariness take over me. I don't know how long it took, but I soon fell asleep.

_Dream:_

_I stared down into Naraku's eyes. All the anger I had towards him forced into one last glare. He met my heated gaze, and his lips suddenly twitched upwards until they fashioned a sinister smile._

"_What's so funny, bastard?" I asked as I placed the edge of my sword at his throat. His smile only widened, and he let out a choked laugh._

"_Take a good look around you, Inuyasha." He said slowly. "Missing anything?" _

_As much as I didn't want to, I turned my head to the right. I saw Miroku leaning on his staff, gasping for breath as his body fought the poison he had taken in. Next to him I saw Sango, who was holding one of her hidden knives to the throat of the baby that was Naraku's heart. We had left Shippo at the village. _

_I turned my head to the left, noticing that Naraku's smile widened even more. Kirara was laying down next to a tree, having injured one of her legs protecting Kagome. Then it hit me._

"_Kagome?" I yelled, noticing her absence. Naraku laughed again. I faced forward again, and I was met with the sight of one of Naraku's puppets holding Kagome in front of him, one vile hand covering her mouth while the other held a knife to her left breast. Behind me, I heard Sango quickly shove the blade into the infant's heart. But it wasn't soon enough._

"_INUYAAAAAASH…. " was all I heard as the knife was stabbed into her heart._

"_KAGOOOOOOOMEEEEEEEEE!" I yelled as I ran towards her. I managed to catch her before she hit the ground. The smell of her blood steadily increasing as the warm liquid poured onto my fire rat robe and the ground beneath us. I quickly fell to the ground and laid her across my lap. My suiken was off and in my hands as I held it against the wound. It didn't help though._

_Miroku, Sango, and Kirara were right behind me getting ready to take her to the nearest healer, but it was already too late. Her beautiful brown eyes stared into mine. I could see them begin to fade. The skin around them and everywhere else on her face was getting paler and whiter. Her eyelids closed._

"_No Kagome!" I yelled. "You've got to stay awake! Don't go to sleep!"_

_Using the last of her breath, she softly whispered,_

"_We... did… it." And with those words, she let a small smile cross her lips before her life completely faded._

"_!" I screamed. Tears made their way quickly down my face. I pressed my face into her neck and held it there while I cried. My screams were getting louder. I could hear the sounds of Sango crying into Miroku's chest while he wept into her hair. This couldn't be happening. _

_Kagome was dead._

_She was never coming back._

_The smell of blood was driving me crazy. When I had settled my shaking shoulders, I laid her down on the ground. I took one long look at her peaceful face. It looked as though she were merely asleep... if only that were true. She'd wake up, then we'd continue our journey, but that would never happen._

_She was gone._

_Without any warning, I started to run; away from the clearing, away from the blood, away from her body, away from the truth._

_End Dream _

I woke up with a jolt, my skin covered in sweat. My mind was plagued by the memories that flooded into my head, all from that terrible day.

'Should have known' I thought to myself, remembering the last time I had had that dream. Or, to be more honest, perhaps I was thinking of the last night that I hadn't relived that day, which, if I remember correctly, was the night before that battle. It's been one month, but it feels like a year to me.

I looked up at the full moon shining in the sky. It was beautiful. Just like her.

Warmth spread across my cheeks as my eyes blurred. I felt the tears fall down my face. My hands moved up to wipe them off, but that didn't stop them. I eventually grew tired of trying to stop them, so I just let the tears trickle down my face and fall from my chin. I slammed my eyes shut as a searing pain coursed through my heart and chest. For the first time since my mother died, I whimpered. It sounded painful and pathetic to me, but I didn't care, not anymore. The tears continued to fall as I heard a voice call up to me from below.

"Are you crying?" the voice asked.

At first I didn't answer. Maybe if I ignored them, they'd just go away, but they didn't.

"You're Inuyasha, right?" the voice asked me. I barely noticed the shaking of the branch as the unknown person jumped up to it. My eyes were still shut, and my nose was stuffy, but I could make the voice out to be female.

"Who wants to know?" I replied in a raspy voice. The tears had started to lessen.

"Haha, yup. You're him alright. Only Inuyasha could be crying like a baby and still try to act tough," The female giggled.

"Who the hell are you calling a…" I stopped as I opened my eyes. A pair of green eyes stared at me, mere inches away from my face. I shouted and jumped back… and fell out of the tree.

Her eyes widened as she watched me fall, but she didn't do anything to help. The image of her got smaller and smaller until I hit the ground with a thud. I felt the air leave me as I collided with the ground.

I watched as the girl jumped down from the branch, but managed to land on lower branches before she landed on the ground next to me.

I looked up annoyingly at her smiling face and noticed her red hair and pigtails. They seemed familiar, and I tried to remember where from, but my mind was more focused on getting air back into my lungs.

"Are you sure you're a demon? Cuz, that was a pretty shitty landing," She said as she offered me a hand to get up.

"Fuck you, Bitch" I say as the air rushes back into me.

"Haha, you wish Dog-boy," I'd heard that name before, but where? I slowly look at the annoying woman. Red hair, pigtails, green eyes, red and black armor-looking-thing, and a white fur-skirt adorned the female. That's right!

"Ayame?"

"Yup. That's me," She said a smile. "Glad to know that the great Inuyasha remembers a lowly woman like me."

I stared at her, turned away, and then started to move when she spoke again.

"Where are you going?" her smile was gone from her face and was replaced by a look of confusion.

"Why do you care?" I replied.

She watched me as I turned again and continued moving. My nose cleared up and I noticed that her scent was still close behind me. I turned my head and watched as she slowly walked up behind me.

"Why are you following me?" I growled out.

She glanced at me then stuck her nose in the air.

"I can go wherever I want, with or without your permission," She said to me.

"Whatever," I said as I continued to walk. She continued to follow. Every time I stopped to see if she was following me, I would see her standing there, watching me. After a while, I started to get pissed off.

"What the hell do you want?" I yelled. She just stood and looked me in the eye.

"You looked lonely," the wolf girl stated matter-of-factly.

My eyes widened as her words hit my ears. I looked back at her. She stood a few feet away from me, her face slowly becoming sadder.

"You must miss her," the wolf-demoness said quietly. "It hurts, doesn't it?" she continued.

"Shut up," I replied in a soft whisper.

"Now you're all alone, and no one understands you," Ayame ignored what I said. Something inside of me snapped. I saw flashes of red as I lunged at her. How dare this bitch talk as if she knows. In an instant, I had her pinned to the ground, my hand wrapped tightly around her neck; however, she didn't resist. The girl below me just stared up at me with her big green eyes. I squeezed my fingers and felt my claws pierce the delicate skin of her neck, but she still just stared fearlessly at me. Her lips moved as she spoke.

"You're not the only person who lost someone that day," She said softly. Her eyes began to water as the tears silently leaked out.

I looked at her in shock while I released my grip on her neck. She sat up as I fell backwards off of her body. The bangs that had once framed her face had fallen to cover her features. She rose to sit on her knees with her head bowed. I could still smell the salty scent of tears and see the trail make its way down her face and land on her legs.

"You think you're the only one who was hurt that day. But you're wrong," Ayame said with vigilance. "I lost someone I care about, too. I lost the one person I loved with all my heart!" she yelled as she lifted her head and looked at me.

I was speechless.

"What? Nothing to say? No more tough guy comments?" she asked as more tears slid down her face. Her body shook with sobs as she hunched over and hugged herself.

I sat there, wide-eyed, as the realization dawned on me. Ayame was right. Other people were hurting because of that day, not just me. Sango and Miroku had lost a sister and a friend. Shippo had lost a mother, again. And Ayame, she lost Kouga.

I hadn't known at the time, but a few days after the battle, I had been told by Miroku that Kouga had been killed by Naraku in order to get his jewel shards. At the time, I hadn't really cared, but now his death really hit me. I looked at Ayame as she whimpered and cried softly into her own hands. The sound tore at my heart.

I waited silently as she continued to cry. Again, I noticed how even a strong warrior could break down and cry over a death. Her whimpers lessened into hiccups and sniffles, and she lifted her head. I gazed deep into her puffy, red eyes as she stared back into my own. What she did next surprised me greatly. She smiled.

"Thanks for putting up with me and not leaving," She wiped the remains of the tears from her face. "According to your friends, you just run away when confronted," She giggled, yet another surprise for me.

"How do you do that?" I asked quietly.

Her eyebrows furrowed together as she stared at me in confusion.

"How are you able to smile like that? Someone you loved died. Doesn't that just kill you inside?" I asked, from my own experiences. I could feel tears begin to form in my eyes.

I felt soft fingers cup my chin and lift my head back up. I looked into Ayame's brilliant green eyes as she smiled the warmest smile at me.

"Yes it does hurt, a lot in fact. But I know that Kouga wouldn't want me to stay sad over him. He'd want me to accept his death and try to move on with my life," She said. "And I'm sure that Kagome would have wanted the same for you."

For about the thousandth time that day, my eyes widened. The tears quickly built until my eyes couldn't hold them back anymore. Before I know what I was doing, I fell forward and pressed my face on Ayame's shoulder. My arms instantly wrapped themselves around her body as I cried. The girl in my arms didn't waste time in returning the hug. Slowly, she rubbed my back in a circular motion, trying to calm me.

"Why?... Why did this….. happen….t-to her…?" I stuttered out between sobs. Ayame just continued to rub my back and hold me.

"I know it hurts," she said soothingly into my ear. "Just let it all out."

So I continued to cry. I had given up on trying to talk as the sobs increased. Ayame kept rubbing my back and occasionally I would feel her whisper into my ear.

"It's okay."

I wasn't sure how long I had been crying, but I noticed the sobs were starting to ease up. I felt my eyelids grow heavy as my grip around Ayame weakened. Before I lost my battle with sleep, I looked once more into her face, and saw that same smile. I don't know what it was, but as I looked at her beautiful face, I could feel the corners of my lips tug up. As I fell into unconsciousness, two words silently slipped through my lips.

"Thank you."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I noticed two things as I awoke from my dreamless sleep. One, the sun was being annoyingly hot, and two, it didn't feel like I was lying on a tree branch.

I felt around with my senses. My ears told me that there were birds chirping in a nest somewhere above me. I could feel the grass beneath me between my fingers and toes. My nose picked up the scent of the surrounding forest and all the tears I had spilt last night.

I caught a wonderful scent near my head, and I tried to fall back asleep as the delightful scent washed over me. But as I was close to sleep, an odd feeling overcame me. A soft hand gently made its way through my hair. I slowly opened my eyes to see if it was my own appendage that was lovingly caressing my head. The sun's bright light blinded me at first, but as my eyes adjusted, I saw Ayame above me. Her eyes were closed and she had a gentle smile spreading across her lips. She was leaning back against a tree trunk with my head resting on her lap.

I looked up towards the sky as I allowed the feeling of her hand running through my hair to calm me.

"Good morning, Inuyasha," she said without opening her eyes. "Your hair is really soft."

My gaze shifted to her again as she opened her eyes. I stared into the green orbs for a while before she closed them again and leaned back against the tree. I hated to admit it, but I was a little disappointed at the loss of eye contact.

"Thank you," I said after a few minutes of silence.

"For what?" was her reply.

"For last night," My eyes widened when I realized how that could have been taken. "You know. For being with me," Shit. I had done it again. "I mean…."

"I know what you mean," She said as she giggled. "It was nothing. I'm just glad I could help."

"Why did you…?"

"We're similar," she cut me off. "We both lost someone we loved," She looked away from me and stared forwards. "You and I share a horrible and similar pain."

"Yeah," was my only response.

"Besides. Being alone is stupid," She said with another smile. "Having someone by your side is definitely a lot better."

"Keh," I scoffed as I sat up and crossed my arms. Ayame giggle as she stood up to stretch her legs. For the first time, I truly took notice of her body.

Ayame had a very beautiful face that was framed by wavy red hair. Her long, slender arms raised to the sky as she stretched her spine. The armor covering her chest barely left anything to the imagination, and her skirt hardly went past mid-thigh. Altogether, Ayame had a great body that any demon would fall for; myself included.

I felt my cheeks burn up as she looked down at me. A look in her eyes told me that she knew what I had just been doing.

"Like what you see, Doggie?" she taunted.

"You wish, Wolfie," I chuckled back at her.

"Want to see more?" she asked as she slowly started to lift her fur-skirt. My eyes nearly popped out of my head as my heart started to pound in my chest.

"Wai-wh-wha-what are you doing?" I yelled as I covered my eyes with my hands. I heard laughing and spread my fingers to see Ayame holding her stomach while she laughed at my reaction, which, I might add, was a typically normal reaction in a situation like that one.

"Hahahahahahaha! You freaked out like a pup!" she laughed.

"Keh," I said as I turned away from her and her laughing. This only made her laugh harder. Before long, I began to feel the infectious laughter bubble its way up my chest, and soon, I was laughing with her. When the sounds died down, I looked at her and saw her wiping a few tears from her eyes. I kept my own eyes locked on hers as I slowly stood and walked towards her. The smiles never left either of our faces. Ayame looked at me with surprise when I cupped her chin in my hands and moved my face closer and closer to hers. I could feel her breath brush softly against my face. I pushed closer to her and pressed my lips against hers. She pushed back in response.

I reveled in the way her lips felt pressed against my own. They were soft; much softer than mine. I spread my lips slightly and brushed hers gently with my tongue, silently asking her for entrance. She didn't hesitate to comply.

As soon as my tongue passed her lips, I wasted no time in exploring her mouth. I left no area untouched. Once I was satisfied that I had tasted every part of her mouth, I quickly rubbed my tongue against hers. She moaned softly at the contact, and pushed back against me until she had successfully intruded into my mouth. I didn't mind the intrusion one bit.

I growled as she rubbed her tongue along my fangs, something I had forgotten to do to her. She pressed against one of my fangs with enough force to break the skin. I was all over that. I quickly lapped up the blood form the wound, the taste better than anything I had ever eaten before.

She continued to moan and growl while I greedily sucked on the intruder in my mouth. When she retracted back within her own mouth, I gave her one more lick. We separated shortly after. We were both panting heavily as I leaned my forehead against hers.

I wrapped my arms around her waist, and she placed hers on my shoulders.

"That was wonderful," She spoke after a few moments of serene silence.

"Yeah," I replied. She leaned up and pressed her lips on mine, and I pushed back against hers. It didn't go any further than that. We soon pulled apart.

"What are you going to do today?" the girl next to me asked as we started to walk, hand-in-hand.

"There are a few things I need to do," I replied. It was true. I had to see them. I needed to go and apologize to my friends. Then I had to go visit her grave and pay my respects.

"Oh. Okay," Ayame said as we continued walking together. It seemed to me that she already knew that this was something that needed to be done.

After an hour or so of walking I began to realize that we were getting nowhere. I turned to look at Ayame.

"Let's run," I said as she nodded her head in agreement. So we started to run, and within a few hours, we arrived at the spot I had been pinned to for fifty years; the same spot where Kagome and I met.

The Goshinboku.

I felt sadness creep up on me again. Ayame squeezed my hand, letting me know that she was there and that she'd always be there for me if I needed anything. Something I already kinda knew. I looked over at her, and saw her smiling at me. She squeezed my hand again, and I gently squeezed hers back. Together, we turned away from the tree and towards the village I had grown to call home.

I knew this was going to be painful. That's why I'd avoided this moment for so long. But I couldn't avoid it any longer, and as I looked again at Ayame, I realized I didn't have to do it alone. Not anymore.

As we headed towards the village, I began to remember all the times I had sat in the surrounding trees, or all the times I jumped from rooftop to rooftop. The nostalgia was taking over my body and senses. It was Ayame's presence that kept me moving and her grip that kept me from running. When we approached Kaede's hut, I could hear a little voice inside.

"Miroku, Sango! Inuyasha is coming!" came Shippo's loud and cheerful voice. I smiled lightly at his childishness. Soon enough, I saw Sango walk out of the doorway to see if Shippo had been right. Upon seeing me, her eyes lit up with anger that was undoubtedly directed at me. Sango began walking towards me, and, sensing danger, Ayame stepped in front of me, stopping Sango. I quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her behind me. I could see she was confused, but I just smiled at her, and she seemed to understand.

I turned back towards Sango, who by this time had completely closed the distance between us. However, we just stood there, neither of us moving. I could see the raw emotions in her eyes, even though they were all smothered by anger. Typical Sango.

I decided to make the first move. I stepped closer. The next thing I know, there was a loud _smack!_ and a sharp pain on the left side of my face. In the back of my mind, I found humor in the realization that Miroku had even winced at the slap Sango had given me. But back to reality.

I could hear Ayame growling behind me, but I just smiled back at her, so that she would calm down. Her growls softened to nearly non-existent, but I knew they were still there.

I turned back around and gazed at Sango, and she glared back at me. The pain in my cheek had pretty much disappeared. Her eyes never left mine as she rose her hand to hit me again, and I did nothing to stop her. After a few seconds of no pain, my brows furrowed together as I watched her. Sango had her head down and her hand rose. I was shocked, to say the least, when instead of pain, I felt her arms wrap tightly around my body.

"What took you so long?" she said to me. "We've been waiting forever, you idiot," She continued as she started to cry.

I lifted my arms and hugged her back.

"I know. I'm sorry," I started to rub her back as she cried into my chest. "I thought I was the only one who was hurt by her death. But I was wrong," I heard another sniffle and turned around. Ayame had begun crying silently, but a smile was on her face.

Sango must have noticed my movement because she lifted her head and looked in the direction I was currently looking, then glanced at me. I could see the understanding in her eyes, and I was glad she approved. But I would never say that out loud. I still had a reputation to keep.

I released Sango as Miroku walked up to us.

"Inuyasha, my friend, that is quite the mark on your face," He said as he smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back at the monk. Once again, I looked back at Ayame. She had a slight blush on her face, and I could definitely tell that she was nervous. It was cute.

"What are you doing?" I asked her. "Come over here."

She slowly made her way over to us. It was definitely apparent that she was embarrassed.

"Hi," She said timidly.

"Hello Ayame. How are you?" Sango said as she grabbed Ayame and dragged her off into the hut. I stared as they walked off.

"Am I correct in assuming that it was the lovely Ayame who helped you?" Miroku asked while the girls walked away. I just nodded in response. "Come Inuyasha. There is still one person you need to see."

"I know."

I followed him past Kaede's hut to a bush that, upon closer inspection, hid a small trail leading into the forest behind the hut.

"We didn't want people to find it," Miroku explained as he pushed the bush aside so that we could enter the pathway. I nodded silently as I walked passed him. I heard him move the bush back into position before following me.

We continued along the path for a few minutes, all the while not a word was said between the two of us. A fitting atmosphere for what I was about to do. Finally, Miroku broke the silence.

"It took a lot of courage to come back Inuyasha, and we're glad you did."

"I wouldn't have if it weren't for Ayame," I replied.

"I see," Was Miroku's well-thought out reply. If I had thought about it more, I would have realized that Miroku must have been a little upset at the fact that, while even he, who I considered my best male friend, couldn't get me out of my depression, Ayame, who was a complete stranger until a day ago, had been able to do it. It troubled me too. But I wasn't about to question it, and I'm sure he wasn't going to either. "What is she to you, Inuyasha?" That was the question I was waiting for.

"She is very important to me. She was able to make me open my eyes. She is the one person I couldn't run from," I said to him. He didn't respond, but I knew he was thinking about what I said. After a few more minutes, he spoke again.

"We are almost there. I'll leave you to your privacy. Just continue along this path," He said as he walked back to the hidden doorway. "She'll be happy you came, my friend, "And with that, he left.

"I hope so."

I was alone again. The emotions started to crowd me again. I had never been very good with emotions. My hands started to shake, and my heart beat rapidly inside my chest. I felt myself turn around to go back, but then I heard her voice in my head.

"You can do this,"

"Ayame…." I said aloud. Then it dawned on me. I wasn't alone. Even if she wasn't with me physically, Ayame was with me in my heart. And so was Kagome. I needed to do this for her and for myself.

With this in mind, I trudged forward through an opening between a couple of trees. The sight that met my eyes was beautiful, to say the least.

It was a clearing surrounded by the forest. No one would have been able to find it unless they were trying to find it, and even then not without some difficulties. The positioning of the trees allowed one ray of sunlight to fall onto a single rock in the center. My throat closed as I looked at the writing on the rock.

_Kagome Higurashi_

_Friend, Sister, Priestess, Loved One_

I gazed sadly at the tombstone. Tears pricked at my eyes as I remembered everything I never got to say to her. My chest tightenedas I tried my best to breathe. The longer I stood there and watched the grave marker, the more I thought about running. It was getting too difficult. All the memories, both good and bad, resurfaced in my mind. I suddenly felt an overwhelming pressure on my body. My hands shook as the first tears began to fall.

"You can do this," I heard her voice again, but it was different. It sounded real.

I turned and saw her standing a few feet behind me. She had that gentle smile on her face as always. She slowly nodded her head as I turned back around. My chest was looser, and the pressure on my body lessened greatly. Ayame was right; I could do this.

"Kagome…." I whispered. "I'm finally here. It took a while, but I'm really here," I closed my eyes as I thought about what I was going to say next. "There's something I always wanted to say, but never had the courage to actually do so. I love you, Kagome….. I only wish I had said it sooner." I lowered my head as more tears started to fall. "I love you so much. I still do. You were the best friend I could have ever asked for. You were the first person to truly accept me and treat me like another person. Because of you, I was able to meet many more people and make many more friends, and I was able to love again. I miss you so much. I'll always miss you. Thank you. For everything you've ever done, thank you. I'm sorry that I couldn't save you."

After I finished talking, I turned around and looked at Ayame. The smile on her face hadn't faltered. I quickly flashed her one in return. I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her waist. She looked up at me as I kissed her lightly on her lips. Ayame released me and walked towards the grave. She knelt down in front of it, and placed one of the flowers from her hair on the grave.

A breeze blew by as she set the flower on the ground. My ears picked up the faint sound of her words.

"You're welcome."

I looked quizzically at her as she stood up and returned to my side.

"It was nothing. Don't worry about it," Ayame said as she took my hand in hers and pulled me along the path.

I glanced back one more time before the rock was hidden by the cover of the trees. I smiled softly as I turned forward again. I squeezed Ayame's hand and she squeezed mine back.

We continued to walk until we reached the hedge that hid the path. On the other side of the bush stood Miroku and Sango. They smiled warmly once we exited the forest.

"How do you feel?" Sango asked me.

"Better," I replied. "I've come to term with her death. Now I can move on with my life." I wrapped my arm around Ayame and pulled her close to my body as I said that.

"I'm sure Kagome would like that," Sango said as she walked up and brought her arms around our necks. Ayame blushed as she looked at me. I nodded my head and we both returned the hug. Miroku's voice cut in as we separated.

"What will you two do now?"

I looked at Ayame, and she shrugged her shoulders.

"We don't know," she said.

"I take it you will be leaving," The monk said.

"Yeah," I told him. "but we'll be back. Sooner or later." I smiled down at Ayame. We turned and began walking towards the edge of the village.

"Make sure you keep that pervert in line, Sango!" I couldn't help but yell out to them. Next to me, Ayame giggled.

"I will! Don't worry!" Sango yelled back, and before we started to run, I glanced back at them. They were smiling and waving. I turned back around when Ayame began pulling at my sleeve.

"What's the hurry?" I asked.

"I want a bath and the hot spring is far away," She replied.

I looked to my left and noticed a hot spring not too far from where we were.

"But there's one right there," I said to her.

"I'm talking about a special one."

"Keh. It's all water."

"Shut up, Dog-boy."

I grinned despite myself. Ayame started to run. I followed closely behind her.

We had been running for hours to the supposedly "better" spring. The sun was barely starting to set and the forest grew darker and darker.

"How much longer?" I whined as we passed yet another hot spring. That had been the sixteenth one.

"We'll be there soon," Replied the beautiful wolf-demoness in front of me.

"You said that a while ago."

"Don't make me come back there," She threatened. I decided to call her out on her bluff.

"Do it, wench," I almost ran into her as she turned and lunged at me. Jumping quickly to the right, I managed to avoid a collision with her.

"What the hell Ayame!" my screaming was silenced as she walked up to me and covered my mouth with hers. I closed my eyes when her tongue slipped into my mouth and ran along mine. I growled as she rubbed her body against my own, causing a big response in my lower body. She must have noticed it too because she moaned as she pressed against me. I could feel my demonic blood begin to surface. I was seconds away from losing control to my instincts when I noticed that she had stopped her actions and had run away from me.

"Bitch!" I yelled angrily as I chased her. Being a wolf made her slightly faster than me, but I had an aroused state of mind that enhanced my speed. I could hear her laughing as she ran, and that angered me, which only added to my speed. I jumped to the treetops as I slowly caught up to her. All my senses focused on her. I dove from tree to tree and eventually got close enough to her, so I leapt from the branch I was on and caught her around the waist.

We tumbled along the ground as she continued to laugh. I couldn't help but let out a few chuckles as well. When we came to a stop, she was sitting on my waist and smiling down at me.

"Haha, you're slow, Inuyasha," She teased.

"I let you win," I tried to sound tough, but I knew it didn't work. A warm sensation at my crotch brought to my attention the way we were situated. I smiled as I bucked my hips upwards.

Ayame let out a small "eep" and moaned as my hard cock brushed against her sensitive core. She groaned as she started to rub herself against me. I felt the warmth spread further along my dick. I reached up and grabbed her head then brought it down to mine as I devoured her warm mouth. She continued to grind against me as I did the same to her.

We pulled apart from each other's mouths, and she laid her head on my shoulder. She softly moaned into my shoulder while I ran my hands up and down her back and sides.

"This isn't right," I said while trying not to whimper.

"Why not?" she tried to as well, but failed.

"I'm supposed to be on top," I said as I flipped us over. Somehow I had managed to remove my suiken and laid it down on the ground before laying her on it. "That's better," I said.

The girl below me nodded in agreement as I began to attack her face with my lips and tongue. She giggled as I covered her face in wet, sloppy dog-kisses. I felt her hands slide up and down my back and arms, and I kissed my way down her face and started on her neck. I began to suck on her pulse point. In the back of my mind, I noticed her hands now on my bare chest, trying to push my haori off. I sat up briefly to remove it.

Ayame took the opportunity to sit up and shed the fur cape that hung around her shoulders. My mouth went straight to the junction between her neck and untied the strap that held the material keeping me from her chest. Once untied, I pulled back, grabbed the sides of the material, and pulled the article of clothing away from her body.

As soon as it was off, Ayame laid back down, and I began to kiss my way down her chest. My breath came out hot as it passed over her perky nipples. She moaned. I sealed my lips around one while I pinched and played with the other with my hand. Ayame's breathing became labored as she pushed her chest into my face. I cupped and squeezed one breast while I suckled greedily at the other. My nose picked up the overwhelming scent of her arousal. She was close.

Continuing along my path, I placed butterfly kisses along her waist and stomach while she writhed in anticipation. I placed my hands on either side of her waist and began pulling her fur-skirt down her gorgeous legs. The wolf-demoness lifted her waist to help get it off. I threw the skirt to the side and stared down at her. Her skin was flawless. A pair of breasts that were neither too big nor too small. A tight slim tummy. All leading down to a small patch of hair running to her most sacred place; a place that only I would ever see and touch. She was beautiful.

"You're breathtaking," I whispered to her. She blushed in return. I leaned forward and captured her mouth with mine as I began to rub her slowly between her legs. She moaned against my mouth. I could feel a wet substance coat my hand and the insides of her thighs. Using my newly-coated fingers, I began to rub the substance up and down her slit. She moaned again when I started to rub a little harder. I could feel her slowly reaching her climax, so I slipped two fingers inside of her.

"Inuyasha!" she whimpered out my name. I removed my fingers, only to push them back in. She was tight. Really tight.

I kept pleasuring her with my fingers, and she continued to pant out my name and rock her head side to side. A smile formed on my lips as I realized that I was giving her this pleasure, and I reveled in the fact that I was the only person that would ever do this to her.

"Please…. Inu-Inuyasha," She whined.

"Please what?" I asked even though I knew what she wanted.

"Please..mmm," she mumbled.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't understand that," I was enjoying this. I slowed my fingers down, but started to rub her clit gently with my thumb.

"Fuck Me Now Inuyasha!" she screamed at me. I was only too happy to comply.

"Anything for you, Beautiful," I said. I removed my fingers and gave them to her to lick clean. She instantly put then in her mouth and began to lick and suck them clean. My hakama got tighter as I imagined the wonders she would be able to do with that cute mouth of hers. With only one hand, it was a little difficult to get completely undressed, but I managed. She released my now clean fingers from her mouth.

I grabbed my throbbing cock in my hand and began to stroke it gently. Gripping Ayame's side, I flipped her over onto her stomach. She took the hint and automatically rose to her hands and knees. A whimper escaped her lips as she turned around to stare at me. Getting on my knees behind her, I used my hands to spread her legs wider. I lined up the head of my dick with her moist lips. A pathetic noise that was a combination between a growl and a whimper passed through her lips. I chuckled as I stored the sound in my mind for future use. Not wanting to waste anymore time, I pushed completely into her.

I knew this was her first time, but I also knew that with all the battles she has been in, her hymen would have broken long before now.

She groaned as I stretched her walls. It was painfully tight, and I couldn't move until she was ready. I had an internal battle with myself , but somehow, I had managed to find the patience to wait until Ayame adjusted. After what felt like an eternity, she pushed back against me. I slowly pulled out, then pushed back in. She moaned loudly, and I hissed at the tightness. It felt really amazing. I continued to pull out and thrust back in, and she met every thrust with her own. The sound of her ass smacking against my hips was music to my ears. Leaning across her back, I placed my right hand over hers and slowly bit into her shoulders. Her demonic aura jumped. My eyesight bled red as I gave into my inner demon. I knew I wouldn't hurt her.

Even though I had transformed, I still had complete control over my body. I increased the speed of my thrusts, as did she. My demoness took the hand that covered hers and brought it up to her mouth, where she used her elongated fangs to pierce the skin on my palm. My dick throbbed inside of her. Ayame placed her rosy-red lips around the wound and began to suck on it. I felt the walls of her pussy clench tightly around me as she drank from the wound.

We were getting close. I could feel it. Using all of my enhanced strength, I quickened my thrusting to a point that she couldn't counter, but she still tried, bless her heart. Her moans increased in volume, and I felt her walls clench impossibly tight around my cock.

"Inuuuuyaaaaaashaaaaa!" Ayame screamed as she reached her orgasm. I was quick to follow her.

I leaned forward again and sunk my lengthened fangs into her shoulder and marked her as my mate. The pleasure from the bite caused her to orgasm again as I came for the first time. Sheer pleasure racked my body as I let the waves of my orgasm wash over me. I kept my cock buried deep inside of her as my cum flowed into her body, filling it to the point of overflowing. As we both came down from our clouds of ecstasy, I pulled both my fangs and my limp penis out of her.

I panted as I laid down on my suiken. She quickly fell to her side and right into my open arms. My mate gasped for breath as she laid her head down on my chest. I brought my right hand up to look at it and saw, in the area between my thumb and first finger, the bite mark she had given me. That would be her mark on me. Proof that I was hers.

"That was wonderful," She whispered from my chest.

"Yeah. It was," I agreed. I smiled at her as she slowly drifted into slumber. I ran my hands through her red hair. Before she had completely fallen asleep, I heard her whisper softly to me.

"I love you, Inu."

I thought about what to say back, but then I realized I should tell her the truth.

"I love you too, Ayame."

And I did. With all of my heart.

**A/N Well. That's my story. Just a few things to say.**

**1) I edited this story myself, something I pride myself on. But not everyone is perfect. So I am sorry if there are any grammatical errors in my writing.**

**2) I am American and I can only speak English. So if there are misuses of Japanese languages, you can blame the internet for that because that is where I get all my information. **

**3) I would greatly appreciate reviews, whether you liked this story or hated it and everything about it. Unlike some authors who could care less about reviews, I thrive on them. And nothing is better for an author than when people let them know how they did. **

**4) while I do pride myself on my abilities as a writer, I think that having a beta read my stories is a nice idea, so if you're interested let me know. **

**Well that's it so I'm gonna step off of my pedestal and let you people get back to your lives. Thanks for reading my story.**


End file.
